


Every cloud has a silver lining

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Coping once the disasters are over, Imagine your otp just sleeping, Looking for Silver Linings, Multi, Post-Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: The Troubles finally over at last, Audrey struggles with memories of the death and suffering they brought. Looking for the silver lining, she thinks not just of her relationship with Duke and Nathan, but of their changed relationship with each other as well. It might not be much, compared to centuries of disaster for the town, but it is something and she holds onto it as tight as she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this: http://just-cute-otp-things.tumblr.com/post/113753893680/togamu-imagine-your-otp-just-sleeping-in-the-same

Audrey woke from a dream she would rather forget, and pushed herself out of bed. She walked slowly to the windows of the apartment over the Gull to look out on a calm and quiet night. The silvery light of a not-quite-full moon picked out the tops of occasional waves that the breeze teased out of the almost-black water.

She watched for a while, concentrating on the dance of the light and the shifting water, focusing on the view as she pushed the memory of the dream away. It worked to some extent, but she knew these things had a habit of coming back.

After a while she turned to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she drank she walked back to the bed, where her sleeping lovers still lay. It was a warm night and the covers were thrown back to their waists (or had she done that when she got up, she wondered), their bodies on show in the moonlight.

She stopped to watch them for a moment, sleeping so peacefully together. They lay on their backs, but turned towards each other, Nathan with a hand on Duke’s arm, Duke with his other arm above his head, reaching towards Nathan’s hair. They lay still and quiet, breathing in sync with each other as they slept. She studied every aspect of the scene in front of her, fixing it in her mind, wishing she had Vicky’s talent for drawing so she could set pencil to paper.

Sometimes she wondered what Haven would be like if she had never stepped foot here; not just the person she was now, or the people she had been before, but the one she’d started as. What if Mara had never learnt to play with aether? What if she’d left them alone?

Haven would have a very different history and she wouldn’t be the person she was now; she wouldn’t be here at all. Most likely no one called Audrey Parker (or Lucy Ripley, or Sarah Vernon, or so many others) would ever have come to Haven at all. She thought back to how Duke and Nathan had been with each other when she’d first arrived; the way they’d talked to each other then. They had been so angry; wary and distrustful, but mostly angry.

And now, after all they had been through, they were happy to sleep together. And not just in the fun sense either; they trusted each other enough to happily spend the night literally asleep in the same bed, the wariness and anger gone. Would that have ever happened if the Troubles hadn’t brought Audrey Parker to town? Would they ever have even had an honest conversation if they hadn’t been thrown together by all of these daily disasters, their lives turned upside down by things they couldn’t control and struggled to explain?

It was hard to know for sure, of course. And there could be no silver lining big enough to make up for the black cloud of death and disaster the Troubles had brought to so many people in Haven over the years. But, as they found their way in this new Trouble-free world, it was helpful to her to focus on the positives. And looking at her boys asleep together, she knew that their relationship (the three of them all together and the two of them alone as well) was a clear positive that she was very grateful for.

The water finished, she left the glass by the sink and walked back over to her lovers in the moonlight. She slipped back into bed, careful not to disturb Nathan next to her as she pulled the covers further up over them all. The sheets she lay on had cooled in her absence, but she felt the warmth of Nathan next to her, heard the sound of his breathing in time with Duke’s, smelt the scents of their skin. She closed her eyes and held these things close to her as she relaxed into this most cherished of silver linings. Her mind played over the image of her boys lying next to each other as her breathing slowed and she joined them in a peaceful sleep, this time heading perhaps towards dreams she would not be so eager to forget.


End file.
